big_james_draft_productionfandomcom-20200215-history
James Emirzian Waldementer (School Club Character)
James Emirzian Waldementer is the main titular central protagonist where came the first episode of School Club Series. The first appearance character on this listed was handle on the video cameraman located at the school where to the children need it humor and bullies at school, While seen the series addiction much to student class for high grade to school year. He is a handle the cameraman was James Phone to recording on video at the school Biography School Club On Jul 2016, James recording on the video at the school infact he shown to the children where came the addiction that has humor and dramailly many to strange to be shown where was the handle on the used at allowed bring to school anytime. Overall for the fully video to blame and betrayal for children which contains it that have Cameraman where caught for nothing is far more then to primarily at couples rest for him. After knowing to video bring stopped and he had uploading on youtube channels. Personality James is a video cameraman at school, He is known for the people like artist, written, game designer, programming, actors and extras. Who has became to the youtubers infamous raw footage and full video footage where to school the children to becoming of the humor and romance source over for the pass next months period. He had to uploading on the social and youtube to make his video surprised that worldwide to be public. Relationships None Trivia * James was similar characteristic has Jesse Ridgway and was Jeffery Ridgway Jr. belong to the McJuggerNuggets in this video were to raw footage of the fully video came to school to used his cameraman while seen to the becoming of Youtubers (Youtube Channel) he has liked to make them fun of those all children and he public to uploading on youtube * James is known for the role on School Club not to be confused for Psycho Eagle Ridgway Series from except that Jesse Ridgway * However. He was like the thai food and brough them sausage and soft drink during to lunch break. * When the James went back to their home and then he uploading on youtube couples over days later. Nothing much more happening News and topics boardcast. * James has talking to Thai Language in this video * James also the wish involed has Autistic Sheffield Video Appearance * Custody Battle And Monkeys! (First Episode) * Serves Self Under Controls! * Smoking Out Clean Area! * Embarry Out! * Simmer Guitar Trouble! * Soccer Ball Fouls Out! * Over Acting The Gang Children! * Children Shut it Camera Out! * Panic Children! * Funky Out The Gang Children! * Playing Over The Sand! * Zapping Out To Chill! * Acting The Children Serves Check The Roommates! * Dumb Serves Kids To Walk! * Serves Over The Bad Kid Student Entire School! * Gibberish Donald Duck Showed Off With His Titular Central Antagonist! * Flipping The Bird Out! * Over Enrage And Big Revenge! * Children Seen On Camera * Beimy Has Recounting! * Over Noise Acting Be The Beimy To Talking Kids! * Rival Student * Dumb Playing Games In Class Dumb! * Dumb Typer Kids! * Dumb Little Child Playing Dumb! * Stare Cameraman Mocks! * Mating Call Out Guitar Fat Kid! Part 1 * Mating Call Out Guitar Fat Kid! Part 2